


Awakening To The Paradox (Of Smelling Good)

by sinead



Category: Old Spice Commericals, Sports Night
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the mere existence of <a href="http://oldspice-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/460.html">this kink meme</a>, this story serves as a cracky coda to <cite>In Which Dan Has A Bad Day</cite>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awakening To The Paradox (Of Smelling Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mere existence of [this kink meme](http://oldspice-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/460.html), this story serves as a cracky coda to In Which Dan Has A Bad Day.

They were standing in line at Starbucks when Casey spotted him on the sidewalk. He was out the door in a flash, with Dan's dopplerized exclamation--"wait, what? don't you want your latte..."--fading behind him.

"You!" Casey stopped and planted himself in front of the guy, who was just as broad-shouldered and whoa, hot, as he looked on tv, even fully clothed. "I have a bone to pick with you. About your...thing...your whole bodywash _code_ , okay?"

The Old Spice Man looked him up and down and smiled his gleaming smile. "Hello, Casey McCall."

"Yeah, well--hey, you know who I am?" Casey couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that spread across his face. "Cool."

"I enjoy your show very much, Casey, and the witty banter you have with Dan Rydell. I would say that I have more of a philosophy of bodywash than a code; there is a system of thought that transcends mere conduct. But that is just an aside. Tell me your problem, and I will do my best to answer."

"Okay! Yes. Um, well, see, a while back, Dan and I hit a rough patch in our, um, relationship, and he accidentally came to work one day smelling like lady-scented bodywash, and I was a total _dick_ to him that day."

The Old Spice Man looked grave. "This dickishness goes against my philosophy of good smelling manly bodywash use, Casey."

"I know! I totally get that! But if Dan hadn't used lady-scented bodywash, I wouldn't have been a dick and we would have never had the fight we did, which totally cleared the air and got us over the rough patch in our. Relationship."

"I see." The Old Spice Man nodded sagely. "You are confused by the seeming contradiction that happiness resulted for you and your man-friend Dan Rydell from this lady-scented bodywash, and that such an outcome might not have happened if Dan had used Old Spice."

"Well, yeah," Casey said. "Not to diss the Old Spice, because frankly, I love it. And Dan likes it too."

The Old Spice Man leaned in close, so close that the world was filled with nothing but his big brown eyes and the piney, citrus-y, amazing scent of his skin. Casey felt a little dizzy. The Old Spice Man lifted a hand and gently tapped Casey three times in the forehead with his index finger. "You have broken through a barrier in your understanding, Casey. You now know that bodywash is not merely a vehicle for smelling good, but a door to enlightenment." He stepped back and fired up the jet pack on his back. "I must go now, for there are many men with questions about these matters. But we will meet again, Casey McCall. You show great promise." He lifted gracefully into the air. "I'm flying above Sixth Avenue."

Casey was standing there with his mouth open, staring at the sky, when Dan puffed up beside him carrying two cups of coffee.

"Was that The Old Spice Man?" he asked crossly. "What's going on? Here's your latte, by the way, you're welcome."

"Thanks," Casey said absently, as he took the cup. Then he came back to himself and looked at Dan. "Dude, he watches our show. He thinks we're _witty_."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dan exclaimed. "No way! That's so cool!"

"Just wait 'til I tell you the rest of it," Casey said. "I think he might come over for dinner some time."


End file.
